1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to distributed computing systems and more specifically to selection of a suitable node to host a virtual machine (VM) in an environment containing a large number of nodes.
2. Related Art
There are several environments in which a large number of computer/digital processing systems (commonly referred to as “nodes”) are employed. For example, many thousands (or many more) of nodes may be connected by fast networks to operate as a single processing system (referred to as a “grid” or “cluster”) in providing services to end users. Such clusters/grids are generally used to perform computationally intensive tasks such as weather simulations, (air/rail) traffic management, etc.
Virtual machines (VMs) often form the basis for executing various user applications (providing services to end users) in such environments. As is well known, a virtual machine is a container in which user applications are executed. A node can host multiple virtual machines, and the virtual machines provide a view of a complete machine (computer system) to the user applications executing in the virtual machine. Thus, when multiple VMs are hosted on a single node, the memory and processing resources (of the node) are shared by the hosted VMs.
It is often required to select a suitable node (having the required memory and processing resources) for hosting a VM in environments employing a large number of nodes.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.